


First Impressions

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Adian Ward meets his baby sister for the first time.





	First Impressions

“Alright, Adian. Be quiet when you go in, Mommy’s tired.”

“Is baby in there?” Adian asked excitedly, looking at the closed door. “She sleepin’?”

Grant nodded, “Probably. We’ll just have to see.” he said quietly, reaching for the door handle. “Be quiet, even Mommy might be sleeping. She’s had a long day.”

“Okay.” Adian stated quietly as he watched his father slowly open the door. “Can I go in?”

Grant nodded again, taking the little boy by the hand and slowly leading him in, “Be careful, don’t be rough with the baby.” he whispered. “She’s tiny, a lot smaller than you are.”

Adian immediately pulled away from his father, running up to the bed his mother was in, his mouth slightly agape as he saw the small bundle in her arms. “Is that baby?” he asked, looking at his mother. “She sleepin’?”

Skye turned to look at her son, smiling and nodded gently, “Yes, this is her, Adian. This is Ava Rose.” she answered quietly. “You can see her, but be careful. She’s sleeping and we don’t want to wake her up.” She grunted as she scooted over to allow Adian to sit right next to her. Grant helped the four year old into the bed. 

“She tiny.” Adian said, staring right at the sleeping Ava. “Why?”

“Because she was just born, Adian.” Grant answered, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed. “She’s just a baby.”

“Oh.” Adian practically whispered. “Hey, baby.” He gently poked Ava’s arm. “Hey.”

Skye smiled more, “Would you like to hold her?” she asked. “Be careful, though. You’ve got to make sure you’ve got an arm under her head. She can’t pick it up yet.”

“Yeah!” A big smile grew on Adian’s face. “I wanna hold her!”

Skye shifted her body carefully and slowly handed Ava to Adian, Grant reaching over to ensure that the little boy had an arm under the girl’s head, quickly pulling his phone out to record once he made sure Ava was properly situated in Adian’s arms. 

“So, what do you think, Adian?” Grant asked, keeping his phone situated on Adian and Ava. Everyone else had left just a while ago to give the family some time to themselves. So he wanted to be able to show them this. “Do you like her?”

Adian looked down at the baby in his arms, furrowing his brow as he studied her. He noticed Ava’s light brown ringlets sticking out of the blanket, “She got Mommy’s hair.” he stated, looking up to his father.

Grant nodded, “It’s likely that she’ll look like Mommy since she’s a girl, too.” he stated. “You already look a lot like me.”

“Oh.”

“But, you didn’t answer my question, Adian. Do you like her?”

Adian studied the baby again, “Ah… Yeah!” he exclaimed. “I like her!”

A smile grew on Grant’s face as he casted a look towards Skye before looking back to the pair, “Well, I bet she already like you too, Adian.”

“Can I play with her?”

Skye shook her head, “She’s far too little for that right now.” she answered. “But, she’ll be able to play more as she gets bigger. You just have to give her a little while right now. She’ll just want to sleep and eat right now.”

“I like sleepin’! And can we have ‘sketti later? Can Ava have some?” A bright light shone in the little boy’s eyes. 

“No, she can’t eat stuff like that eat. She won’t be able to for a while now.”

“But what she eat?”

“She drinks my milk.”

Adian wrinkled his nose, “From where?”

Grant’s eyes widened, “Ah, we’ll explain that to you later.” he stated, looking at Skye again with an awkward smile. “But you’ll see later. She’ll be hungry sooner or later.”

Adian let out a displeased noise and looked back down to the baby in his arms, “She still sleepin’.” he stated, upset that she couldn’t play with him. 

“Well, yeah. She’s a baby. She needs all the sleep that she can get.” Grant stated, scooting closer to him so he could get a better view on his phone. “She’s gonna be growing a lot, so she needs the sleep.”

“Oh.” Adian looked at Ava and studied her for a little while longer, wonderment in his eyes. “I like her.” he repeated. 

Skye smiled again, “Adian, can you give her a kiss?” she suggested. “Can you do that?”

Another smile grew on Adian’s face and he leaned down, giving the sleeping Ava a kiss on her forehead, causing both Skye and Grant to smile. Ava let out a grunt, Adian’s mouth dropping open in response. “She liked it!”

The smile stayed on Skye’s face, “Well, of course she did. You’re her older brother, of course she’s gonna love you.”

“I love her, too.”

Grant was so glad that he was getting all of this on video. He would definitely have to show it to the others later. And somehow manage to send it to Skye’s parents. And Rose and Tommy, too. Honestly, he wanted to be able to show it to everyone.

“I…” Adian trailed off and grew silent as he saw that Ava’s eyes opened and her bottom lip started to quiver. His eyes widened in alarm as she started wailing. He immediately shoved her back into their mother’s arms. “She loud!”

Skye snorted, holding Ava close to her chest, “I think she’s just hungry, baby.” she answered, gently cooing the little girl. “She hasn’t eaten yet and I need to try to feed her, if that works out. It was a little complicated with you the first few times. And that was four years ago.”

Adian wrinkled his nose, watching his newborn sister cry. He crawled over to Grant, getting into his lap, “Make her stop, Daddy.” he stated firmly. “She loud and I don’t like it.”

Grant chuckled, wrapping an arm around Adian, “Well, you’re gonna have to get used to it, buddy.” he stated softly. “She’s gonna cry a lot. You did as well. Well, you still do.”

“Because he’s like you and likes getting what he wants.” Skye stuck her tongue out at him. “Or he gets upset.”

Grant rolled his eyes, “Anyways, she’ll cry a lot, buddy. But, I think you’ll get used to it.”

“Make her stop.” Adian repeated, covering his ears. 

“Don’t worry, I am. I just need to try and feed her.” Skye went to start to pull her shirt up, bringing Ava closer to her chest. The little girl rooted around and eventually attached to Skye’s nipple and started sucking.

Adian’s eyes went wide as he stared at his mother and his sister, eliciting a sharp laugh out of Skye.

“You get milk from Mommy’s booby?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is in the same universe as the last two oneshots that I've posted. I don't know if I'll do another one soon, since I need to finish up some other stuff. But, I just wanted to get this one posted. I hope that you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
